


Reflections

by the_unknownhunter



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Destiny 2 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_unknownhunter/pseuds/the_unknownhunter
Summary: Eris Morn was special to me. Then she disappeared. Without saying a word to anyone. Without saying a word to me.It had always been my mission to find her, even if it did get pushed back due to the Red War. I had always wanted to find her. It wasn't just me. A piece of us left with her when she disappeared.I think she took more of me with her.*Pre-Forsaken story*





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> I love Destiny 2 and my fireteam gets into a lot of funny shit and I wanted to write about them! Hopefully, I capture us fairly well! Most of this will be one big story but some chapters will be us doing raids and nightfalls...y'know, destiny stuff. Once Forsaken comes out, this will all be not canon but who cares!  
> Enjoy!  
> \- The Human Female Hunter of this stupid fireteam.

     My ghost, Spark, was kinda like my dad. Was that a weird thing to say?

     To be honest, Spark was the closest thing I had to a family. Most guardians would agree to that. My fireteam was great, and I had nothing against Alyssa and Mia, but it was never like I could get personal with them. After missions and raids, we would just go our separate ways and just met up again the next day. My life was one big cycle, and I was comfortable with it. I never really felt the need to be out doing dangerous missions that would get me in trouble with Zavala. It seemed like hunters always felt the need to look for trouble, but I wasn’t one of them. My ghost always told me that I was meant to be out there and do great things, but I was pretty sure that was the dad in him.

     Though I couldn’t help but wonder that maybe I was made for great things. Maybe it had something to do with who I was before I was revived for the first time. Every time I asked Saladin about it he said that guardians weren't supposed to look into their past. When my ghost found me, he used to go on and on about writing my destiny. It was always something that I didn’t care for. Destiny had always been a buzzword around the tower for years. Everything a guardian did was for their destiny. I used to think it was overrated, but lately, I was starting to think it wasn’t.

     I didn’t have time to worry about my destiny, though. Missions were always my number one priority, and I didn’t have room for anything else.  It was always a constant battle going on in my head that I quickly had to ignore. It was also something I should have never told Cayde-6 about. I knew that one day it would bite me in the ass. So when he told me that he had a surprise for me, and that surprise was a fireteam reassignment to the top fireteam, I was ready to punch him in his stupid robot face.

     “You’re my best hunter, and let’s be real here, you don’t like your fireteam very much.”

     “I never said that.” Most of the time, Cayde-6 got on my nerves. Like sure maybe he was cool _sometimes_ , but other times he just knew how to push my buttons. 

     “Well, I just did.”

     “Just because you said it doesn’t mean it’s true, Cayde! That’s not how anything works.”

     “Cool, so you’ll do it. Soul-21 and Hazard-7 are in the need of a Hunter since-”

     “Don’t tell me that’s _his_ fireteam.”

     “Aw, c’mon, you and Echo-17 are best friends!”

     Echo-17 and I had done a couple of missions together, and the guy was a bitch. I pretty much hated everything about the Exo even though we were really good friends. Our friendship was a weird one, and I was never quite sure where we stood. If I couldn’t stand this guy half the time, I could only imagine what his fireteam would be like.

     “Why am I even joining them in the first place? What happened to Bitch-17?”

     “I have him on a top-secret mission. Don’t give me that look, I’m not telling you what it is.”

     “There are plenty of other hunters around, Cayde. I currently have a fireteam.”

     If it was anyone else I would have considered joining. Echo-17 and his fireteam had been the talk of being the next Vanguard for some time. They were always out on missions much more dangerous than the ones I was on. There were days where I wished my fireteam could take on more challenges, but none of us were ready for that it seemed. Cayde might have called me his best hunter, but there was no way I could live up to that fireteam.

     “I’ve already talked to your fireteam, they already have someone in mind to join them. Alyssa was pretty adamant that you’re the best candidate for the job.”

     “So, you went behind my back.”

     “C’mon Evie, you’re my number one hunter who is conveniently without a fireteam and the top fireteam is conveniently without a hunter right now.”

     “I literally hate you.”

     “Aw, you don’t mean that. You love me.”

     “Those words have never left my mouth.”

     He placed his hand on my shoulder, “So, I kinda told them you would accept the offer before I even asked you so they’re waiting for you. Right now. You should probably go. Don’t know where Hazard-7 is, but Soul-21 should be with Ikora.”

     “Great. Now I have to go see Ikora?” The Vanguard was great and all, but my tolerance for them was hitting its point.

     “Off you go, Kiddo.”

     I might have been all talk while speaking to Cayde, but in all reality, I was way too anxious for my own good. Cayde was different, sure he was my boss, but I had known him for basically my whole life. If Echo-17 was still in the fireteam maybe I would have been more comfortable. I had no idea what these people were like at all, but here I was making my way towards Ikora. I looked above me to see if Lord Saladin actually graced us with his presence for once, so maybe he could have gotten me out of it, but like always, the old man was hiding out in that stupid temple of his.

     Ikora smiled when she noticed me walk into her space. She was always nice to me even though I was a hunter. She had always hoped I would reconsider and join her team, but I guess Cayde pulled me to the dark side too fast for her to convince me.

     “Just the person we were waiting for. Evelyn, this is Soul-21 one of my brightest students. Soul, this is your new hunter. I have a feeling she’ll fill Echo-17’s spot just fine.”

     “Please Ikora, don’t compare me to him. You know I can’t stand the guy.”

     “Yeah don’t worry, he says the same thing about you.” Soul-21 shrugged and put my hand between his. “It’s nice to meet you. Sorry about it being such short notice. Me and Hazard are excited, though.”

     “I literally just found out about this maybe not even five minutes ago?”

     “Wait, really? Cayde told us you just needed some time to say bye to your old fireteam.”

     “Cayde is an idiot. I can’t believe my boss is that dumb.” Cayde was going to be the death of me. I should have known what an ass he was going to be when I signed up to be under him.

     “Ikora is so much better.” I heard her laugh to herself and Soul started to walk, saying we were going to meet up with the last member.

     “Yeah, I know.”

     “Hazard is getting out of the crucible right now so we might as well talk to Shaxx while we wait. He literally keeps torturing himself with crucible. He’s on this big losing streak, so if he isn’t friendly I apologize now.”

     I was never really the one to get too into crucible, but when I did I got super competitive. There was something about proving myself to be the best among my peers that got me a little too riled up. Lord Shaxx loved it. He always told me it was a treat to see me perform. Whenever Lord Saladin came to the tower he would say the same thing. Told me that I was a less scary Lady Efrideet. When my ghost didn’t feel like being my dad for the day, Saladin had no problem taking over. I’m sure he knew about this transfer before Cayde even thought about telling me.

     “Shaxx told us a lot about you, and Hazard was kinda bummed we couldn’t get Saladin here to embarrass you.” Saladin would have too. No questions asked.

     “Well, I hope everything was good. Echo never really talked about you guys. I mean...like I couldn't hang out with him for more than ten minutes.”

     “Do you guys actually hate each other or did something happen?”

     “Oh no, he's a good friend. Probably the only hunter I can stand. He's just a bitch.”

     I heard laughing as someone approached us. It's a laugh I would recognize anywhere and it made me want to hide in a corner to avoid the embarrassment I knew was coming.

     Lord Shaxx was with another Titan, who I assumed was our other fireteam member. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but all I knew was that I hoped it had nothing to do with me. As if Soul-21 could sense my discomfort, he placed a hand on my shoulder.

     “Shaxx said nothing but good things about you. I promise.”

     “Well if it isn't the young wolf herself!” Shaxx’s hand came down hard on my other shoulder. “Hazard, my boy, you are in for a treat!”

     “Shaxx, please-”

     “I knew Cayde would do something right eventually. Lady Evelyn is such a treat to work with if only Saladin was here to back me up!”

      _God please no_.

     “Shaxx, you're embarrassing me.”

     “Evie, you'll love working with this team. I already warned Hazard not to give you a hard time! I told him Saladin would give him even a worse time if he did!”

     I could hear my ghost laugh in my ear, and I swatted him away. If I didn't have one dad on my case the other one showed up. I was always embarrassed by it, but it was almost endearing at the same time.

     “It's really nice to finally meet you. I'm sure we’ll do just fine while Echo is away.” Hazard said, turning to Shaxx and mentioning that Zavala needed us for briefing.

     The Crucible master wished us luck and went back to his post.

     “Briefing? Like as in we’re getting a mission? Now?”

     “Did Cayde not mention that?”

     “Hazard, she found out about the fireteam switch about five minutes ago.”

     “Oh.”

     “Look, guys, it's not that I'm not totally excited to be here, but it's a lot to take in.”

     “Well you better hurry and take it in, this mission is important.”

     The two Exos walked ahead of me as we made the short walk to Zavala. The leader of the Vanguard wasn't phased at all seeing me in the fireteam, which meant I was really the last one to find out about it.

     “I'll bet you ten thousand glimmer that Zavala comes up with a shitty fireteam name.” Hazard leaned over and whispered to me.

     “Okay, but when has he not come up with a shitty name. I'm not wasting glimmer, I have shaders I want.”

     “Alright fireteam, listen up. There's not a lot I can brief you on because the Vanguard is at a loss for details on the case. Evelyn, Cayde put you on this fireteam for this exact reason. He trusts you with this.” Zavala let out a long sigh like he had been holding his breath the whole time while he was waiting for us.

     “What could Cayde possibly trust me with and no one else?”

     “Today you three will take on a mission that will possibly be harder than anything else you have faced.”

     “Zavala, what is it?” I was starting to get nervous and both of my new teammates could sense it.

     “Find Eris Morn.”


End file.
